Various types of cigarette filter tips are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a cigarette filter tip that includes a turbo fan activated by the breath, which turbo fan homogenizes and evenly distributes smoke to pass through a first filter and subsequently a second filter before being inhaled into the body.